Star Trek: The Original Series - Season 2 Extras
This article lists all the various background character deaths that occur in Season 2 of Star Trek. 2x03: The Changeling * When the Enterprise ventures on a course to the Malurian star system, Spock's sensor sweeps indicate no signs of life in the area. The crew later learn that all four billion inhabitants of the system had been annihilated by a sentient space probe known as the Nomad. * Following a mind-meld with Spock, Nomad ''escapes from the ''Enterprise brig. The two redshirt security officers guarding the brig draw their phasers to try and destroy the probe, but Nomad's defence screen blocks the phaser beams. Nomad then emits an energy beam of its own, vaporising the two guards. * Two security guards attempt to escort Nomad back to the brig, but the probe has ceased to cooperate with Captain Kirk. The two guards fire their phasers to no avail and Nomad vaporises them in retaliation. 2x04: Mirror, Mirror * Shortly after arriving in the mirror universe, Kirk comes to learn the rules of conduct the hard way. Chekov has employed private henchmen among the mirror Enterprise's crew who ambush the captain as he steps out of the turbolift. However, some of the men are still loyal to Kirk and foil Chekov's assassination attempt, knocking Chekov unconscious and using phasers to vaporise his two henchmen. * Kirk accesses the ISS Enterprise's computer to learn what kind of man his mirror counterpart is. According to his service record, the mirror Kirk achieved captaincy of the Enterprise by assassinating the mirror version of Christopher Pike. Among his accomplishments were ending the Gorlans' rebellion by destroying their whole planet and executing 5000 colonists on Vega IX. * As Kirk and his team are about to enact their plan to return home, the mirror Sulu arrives in sickbay with a security team. Marlena Moreau, the captain's woman, witnesses the confrontation on the Tantalus device in Kirk's quarters and uses the machine to disintegrate the security guards. 2x05: The Apple * An Enterprise landing party investigate an Eden-like planet. A redshirt ensign notices a strange plant pointing toward him, as if looking at him. The flower then releases several toxic barbs that strike the ensign in the chest, killing him immediately. * A freak storm occurs above the landing party's location and an ensign is vaporised after being struck by lightning. * Mallory - A redshirt officer who was part of Kirk's away team. While running towards the rest of the group, he steps on a rock which suddenly explodes like a landmine, killing him. * Marple - A junior lieutenant in Kirk's landing party. After witnessing Ensign Chekov and Yeoman Landon romantically touch one another, Vaal orders his subjects to kill the landing party. The Vaalians are overpowered in the following fight, but not before one of them succeeds in killing Marple by bludgeoning him over the head with a club. 2x06: The Doomsday Machine * The Enterprise arrives in System L-370, only to find that all seven planets in the system have been destroyed. The destruction was caused by a planet killer, a gargantuan, worm-shaped robot that destroys everything in its path with an antiproton beam. * Enterprise arrives in System L-374, only to find it destroyed in the same manner as L-370. * Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy find Commodore Decker alive aboard the USS Constellation. When asked about what happened to his crew, Decker tells Kirk that he beamed all 400 of his crew down to the third planet. By the time the Enterprise had arrived in the system, there were only two planets left, neither of which could sustain life. The Constellation's crew were all killed by the planet-killing machine. * The planet killer is deactivated when Kirk pilots the Constellation directly into the colossal robot's maw. The detonation of the ship's engines within the heart of the machine disables its energy core, leaving it adrift and dead in space. 2x07: Catspaw * Jackson - A crewman who had been part of a landing party on Pyris VII beams back up to the Enterprise, but is dead upon materialisation. It is later revealed that he was killed by an alien known as Sylvia, apparently via "sympathetic magic". 2x10: Journey to Babel * The Enterprise finds itself being tailed by a hostile alien vessel, responsible for planting a spy among a diplomatic party. Near the end of the episode, the Enterprise manages to cripple the pursuing ship. The alien ship then self-destructs rather than allow its crew to be taken prisoner. 2x11: Friday's Child * Kirk, Spock, McCoy and a security officer named Grant beam down to Capella IV to negotiate a mining contract with the natives. After spotting the Klingon Kras among the Capellans, Grant draws a phaser. The Capellan Maab throws his weapon, a kleegat, at Grant, who dies when the blade pierces his heart. * A fight breaks out among the Capellans while Kirk, Spock and McCoy are still in Tier Akaar's camp. Five Capellans, including Akaar himself, are killed. * Kras and the Capellans pursue Kirk, Spock and McCoy into the mountains. Spock and Kirk use their communicators to create a sonic disruption, causing a rock slide that kills one Capellan and severely injures another. Kras kills the injured Capellan himself using the Capellan's own knife. * Kirk and Spock confront the Capellans again by a rocky hillside. Kirk manages to kill two Capellans with a bow and arrows he crafted himself. * Kras goes back on his agreement with Maab and steals one of the Starfleet phasers he confiscated from Kirk's team. He then shoots one of Maab's warriors and vaporises him. 2x12: The Deadly Years * When the Enterprise crew beam down to a Federation colony on Gamma Hydra IV, Chekov enters a building to find a dessicated human corpse. Dr. McCoy's examination determines that the man died from old age, but it is later discovered that the entire colony is contaminated by a form of radiation that causes those affected to age rapidly. * Kirk's log following the title sequence reveals that four of the six colonists on Gamma Hydra IV had died due to rapid aging. * Robert and Elaine Johnson were the only two colonists left alive on Gamma Hydra IV by the time Enterprise arrived. They both die in the Enterprise sickbay. 2x13: Obsession * While Kirk and Spock are surveying for tritanium on Argus X, three Enterprise security officers are attacked by a gaseous creature. Two of the three are found dead, their red corpuscules completely drained from their bodies. The third dies in sickbay. * Later, Kirk takes another security team down to the planet to hunt down the dikironium cloud creature. The creature attacks two of the redshirts, killing one and leaving the other in critical condition, who dies after being brought back to the Enterprise. * Kirk later recalls how he had encountered the dikironium cloud creature earlier in his career while serving on the USS Farragut. He had hesitated in firing on the creature then, which then went on to kill 200 members of the Farragut crew. * The cloud creature flies into space and the Enterprise pursues. Soon, the creature stops and comes at the ship, entering via an impulse engine vent. Scotty reports that the creature attacked two men in Engineering, one of whom dies and other left in critical condition. 2x14: Wolf in the Fold * Kara - An exotic dancer from Argelius II, portrayed by Tania Lemani. After a night of entertaining Kirk, McCoy and Scotty, she and Scotty go on a walk through the streets. A short while later, she is found dead in the street, having been stabbed a dozen times. Kirk and Bones find Scotty there holding the murder weapon and the rest of the episode follows their investigation to prove Scotty's innocence. * Karen Tracey - An Enterprise medic portrayed by Virginia Aldridge. She was assigned to give Scotty a complete psychological scan after the murder of Kara. As soon as she was alone with him, however, she was murdered by the Redjac entity that had possessed Argelius' chief city administrator Hengist. Once again, Scott was left alone with the body and holding the knife that had killed Lt. Tracey. 2x16: The Gamesters of Triskelion * Kloog - A brutish thrall of the Providers of Triskelion. When Captain Kirk fights to win the freedom of his crew, he kills Kloog by stabbing him. 2x17: A Piece of the Action * Kirk, Spock and McCoy land on a planet where the locals have based their entire culture on that of 1920's gangsters. Shortly after landing, the trio witness a drive-by shooting as one of Bela Okmyx's men is gunned down by one of Jojo Krako's hitmen. 2x18: The Immunity Syndrome * Spock experiences some kind of brief seizure, and states that he felt the USS Intrepid "die". The Enterprise soon arrives at System Gamma 7A where they find that the Intrepid and its crew of 400 Vulcans are gone, as well as the billions of inhabitants of the system. The crew learn that the system was destroyed by a colossal space-dwelling amoeba. 2x19: A Private Little War * While on the planet Neural, Kirk and McCoy are attacked by a Mugato, a large ape-like beast. In order to protect his captain, Dr. McCoy is forced to draw a phaser and vaporise the Mugato. * While Nona is manipulating Kirk, the pair of them are attacked by the mate of the Mugato that McCoy had killed. The beast almost kills Nona, but Kirk draws a phaser and vaporises it. * When Nona is murdered by a group of Village People, her husband Tyree becomes enraged and kills one of them by bludgeoning him to death with a rock. 2x22: By Any Other Name * Yeoman Thompson - A female redshirt portrayed by Julie Cobb. When Kirk and his landing party attempt to escape from the custody of the Kelvans, Rojan decided to punish Kirk by forcing him to watch one of his crew die. Hanar used the device on his belt to reduce Thompson to a porous cuboctahedron solid, which Rojan then crushed into dust in his hand. 2x23: The Omega Glory * Kirk, Spock and McCoy investigate the USS Exeter, which appears to be abandoned. However, the team find several discarded uniforms and piles of white crystalline dust. McCoy's analysis reveals that the dust piles were crew members who had all the water content extracted from their bodies. 2x24: The Ultimate Computer * The Enterprise is approached by an ore freighter and its newly-installed multitronic computer system reacts by destroying the vessel with a volley of photon torpedoes. * A redshirt engineer tries to cut power between the M-5 computer and the Enterprise's warp engines, but the M-5 has established a power beam of its own design to keep it connected and activates it. The redshirt is caught in the path of the beam and disintegrated. * When the Enterprise is due to participate in war games, the M-5 computer does not treat the situation as a drill and uses live weaponry. It opens fire on the USS Excalibur, crippling the vessel and killing its entire crew. 2x25: Bread and Circuses * When the Enterprise enters orbit around planet 892-IV to look for survivors from the SS Beagle, it intercepts a 20th century-style television broadcast in which a Roman gladiator defeats and kills a "barbarian." The casualty is named William B. Harrison, whom Spock identifies as the Beagle's flight officer. * Kirk is about to be executed on live television, but the execution is interrupted by Flavius who cuts down a guard and the executioner. Category:TV Deaths Category:Star Trek Category:Star Trek: The Original Series Category:Extras